


The Angels are Falling.

by BartyJnr



Series: The Brothers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Brothers, Falling Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Twins, Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: Angels are falling in the Desert, Lucifer is hearing voices and all Chloe wants to do is get her life back on track but these stupid feathery pricks keep getting in her way.-Continuing on from my other story, 'Lost Brothers', not directly on, but reading that first would greatly help you understand this one.-





	1. Chapter 1

“This weather is _insane_!!!” Chloe grumbles, watching Michael try to shove himself further into his overcoat, collar turned up. For the last week Michael had been filling in for Lucifer, claiming his brother was feeling a little under the weather himself. Luckily, due to the twin-ness of Michael, and probably the weirdness of Lucifer, no one had particularly asked any questions on the swap, assuming it was to reintergrate the man into society a little. Michael nods heavily, sweeping a hand across his head to slick back his now soaked hair. 

 

“Can we go back to Lux now?? We’ve been waiting out here for hours, this suspect has obviously moved on, and apparently the sky has decided we should be drowned. I feel a high place is the best idea right now.” 

 

Chloe laughs softly at Michael’s disgusted look before replying, “Alright, sure, I’ll ring it in from the car, let's go. I’ll drop you off at Lux and call back in a little while. Get some paperwork filed off, before the lieutenant really goes for my neck.” 

 

They make the short run to the car, diving in as fast as they can, throwing on the heaters mostly to dry off than for warmth. 

 

“Can’t wait to shake my feathers out…” Michael rumbles softly, ruffling a hand through his hair a little as Chloe starts to drive. 

 

\-------------------------------- 

 

Upon entering the dark penthouse of Lux, Michael quickly shrugs out of his wet clothes, throwing his wings out wide, giving them a shake to rid of a few drops of water. Relaxing them back up against his shoulders, Michael moves quietly through the pitch black penthouse, frowning at the lump he finds. Not the usual ‘ill in a bed’ type lump, but rather a ‘ _fallen angel feeling terrible_ type nest made of blankets, pillows and just about any soft material, including a few pieces of clothing Michael had been hunting for, for a couple of days. Slowly creeping to the side of the nest, Michael lifts a corner to see two red glowing slits staring back at him. 

 

“You’re going to have to come out of there eventually, Lucifer.” Michael keeps his voice quiet, raising a brow as his brother growls in retaliation, “Don’t bloody well growl at me, you feathery prick.” 

 

“Bugger off, Michael.” Lucifer groans, trying to pull back the blankets to cover his head, but only ending up in a tug fight with his brother. 

 

“What’s the matter with you? I know you don’t get ill like this, so you’re either pretending, or there's something serious going on. Tell me, Lucifer, I could help.” 

 

Lucifer heaves a heavy sigh, his ruffled hair slowly appearing from the nest, Michael raising his browns upon seeing his brothers deep ringed eyes, uncontrolled hair and pale complexion. 

 

“It’s… my head. It’s screaming… No, _they’re_ screaming.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“I don’t know…” Lucifer scrubs his hands over his head, pushing his palms into his eyes heavily, “I just wish they would _stop_.” Lucifer’s wings stretch out before curling in around him, forming a protective cocoon. Sighing softly, Michael shuffles himself behind Lucifer's curled form, his own wings curling around his brothers softly, his hands moving to softly groom Lucifer’s in the hopes of giving him a little comfort. 

 

 

\----------------------------- 

 

 

It’s a few hours before Chloe joins them, Michael wandering in just his joggers, wings loose at his back. It was still a slightly shocking sight to Chloe, but was quickly becoming a normal occurrence as Michael seemed to prefer having his wings out than hidden. 

 

“He says there are voices screaming in his head. I’m not really sure what that means, but it has me worried.” Michael sighs and wave his hand towards the coffee machine in question. She gives him a soft nod and receives a coffee in return before they retire to the sofa’s to chat. 

 

“Who could that be?” Chloe asks with a confused frown, “Is there some form of, like, _angel radio_?” 

 

It takes Michael a few moments to figure out her reference before his eyes widen and he nods, “Shit… yes, there is! I didn’t think about that, we’ve both been out of the family loop for so long, but I don’t really understand why they would put him back into it, unless its—” Michael jumps up, his wings flapping excitedly, “I might be able to help him! If he’ll let me, and if I can still access it…. But I can try!” 

 

He runs for the bed-come-nest, Chloe following with a soft gasp when Michael pulls back the covering, showing Lucifer’s state, his red eyes shining out. 

 

“Let me try something, Luci… I might be able to help…” It’s a good show of how much pain Lucifer must be in when he doesn’t even bother to argue. Michael lays his hands to Lucifer’s head softly, Lucifer pressing his face into those hands in retaliation. Closing his eyes in concentration, Michael tries to remember how to access the _angel radio_ as Chloe had named it. It takes a few moments before the screaming fills his head, causing him to gasp in pain, nearly ripping away from the contact if it wasn’t for Lucifer grabbing his hands to trap him. 

 

Chloe watches the brothers both wince in pain, she rings his fingers together, feeling rather useless. After a few minutes the brothers seem to relax a little, foreheads pressing together lightly. It’s another few minutes until their eyes open up, Lucifer giving a heaving sigh of relief. 

 

“I have never been so happy than to have silence in my head.” Lucifer slowly pulls himself from the nest he had created, grimacing sight, “I feel disgusting. I’ll see you in the living room, I need to wash.” And with that, he plods off towards the bathroom, shrugging his wings off into whatever dimension they hid themselves within. 

 

Moving over to Michael's side slowly, Chloe sits on the edge of the bed, a hand moving to his arm softly, "Hey, you OK?" Michael had jumped slightly at the contact, twisting to look back at her. Nodding softly, he sighs. 

 

"Yeah, it wasn't a purposeful thing, I don't think... Honestly, I don't really know what it was, but it was loud, painful and terrible feeling." He shakes his head, listening to the shower drops, "I can completely understand why he was in agony." 

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

By the time Lucifer graces them with his presents again, they've moved to the main sitting area, both with their coffee's, Chloe finishing off the latest of Trixie's escapades. If there was one thing Michael was missing, strangely it was the small Human. She was just pure and light just seemed to brighten his day by being close by... and she might have won his affections by sorting out his feathers during a small molting battle, but that was hardly the point. Lucifer at this point seems to have frozen in the room, staring straight out of the big bay window. Frowning lightly, Michael follows his gaze, slowly taking to standing too. 

 

"What the _Hell_ is that?!" Chloe calls, also joining with the staring. The three slowly move closer to the window, looking out into the desert landscape, watching as small comet like objects fall form the sky, making small sand clouds when they strike the distance. 

 

"I believe _that_ may be what all the screaming was about." Lucifer rumbles out, immediately turning to grab a whiskey, downing a couple of glasses. 

 

"Those are Angel's?" Chloe whispers softly, staring with a little more amazement than terror. 

 

"I think they just might be, yes." Michael replies, turning to look at Lucifer with a confused face, "Falling Angels."


	2. 2

They stood watching the desert for a few moments before Lucifer stormed away to his room again, causing Chloe to call after him. 

 

"Lucifer?" She walks into the room carefully, eyes darting to find the Devil, who stood dressing rather quickly. 

 

"We need to go to them, I need to know why they're Falling, we need to help them." Lucifer breathlessly says, shrugging into his jacket as Michael joins them. 

 

"Lucifer, calm down. They've fallen in the Desert, its not like they’re going to disappear anytime soon." 

 

"Michael, for the past three days, my head has been full of apparently Them screaming." Michael nods in return, brows creasing as he waves for Lucifer to continue on whatever he means, "What if these lot are just the newest to fall. What if they've been falling for _days_ and these are the only ones we could actually see? Not many people will be able to see anything further than where those have Fallen." 

 

With this being said, Michael lets out a groan and runs his hands through his hair, "So you think they've been falling for days? Oh Father, that’s so many Angels..." 

 

"So, we need to go! We need to find them! Get dressed, Brother." 

 

\------ 

 

They end up in Chloe's car, having started the argument of if they needed to call for backup, hers had the radio, as well as the backseat of Lucifer's being much too small. Chloe was pretty sure Michael just didn't want to sit in the back of the Corvette in-case of flashbacks occurring, which she completely understood. Rather than panicking in the back of a corvette, Michael seemed to be getting more and more excited the closer they got to the--- crash site. 

 

Lucifer however, was completely the opposite to his brother, seeming to get more and more depressed, the closer they got. Chloe had tried to make small talk for a few moments, pretty much being shut down by the short, one worded answers. Eventually, Chloe pulls the car to the side of the road, coughing lightly. 

 

"OK, I think this is about as close as we'll get to them..." Chloe looks between the two brothers, watching as Michael leaps from the car, already heading off towards the site, Lucifer taking a longer moment to straighten his jacket before slowly pacing in the direction of his practically prancing brother. 

 

"I can see someone!" Michael calls, starting to run across the desert. Lucifer in turn grumbles as Chloe also starts off at a jog, police training coming into play, leaving Lucifer to quicken his own sauntering pace. 

 

"Bloody hell..." Michael slides to a stop in the sand, eyes widening as he gets close enough to see who is slowly stumbling out of a small pit dug from his landing, "Not good... not good!" Chloe catches up to hear this continuous manta, frowning deeply at Michael's reaction. 

 

She moves to walk a little closer, only to have Michael grab her arm, shaking his head, "What's wrong? We came to find someone, we found someone, why are you panicking now?!" Michael spends this entire time trying to pull Chloe back towards the car, shaking his head roughly, "Michael, stop it! We have to help these pe---" 

 

"Not people, Detective. Angels." Lucifer gets closer, frowning at his brothers antics before spotting the stumbling Angel in the distance and growling out deeply, "Gabriel." With the name growled out, Lucifer takes off at a storming rate, getting close to the stumbling Angel very quickly, before punching the man straight in the face. 

 

"LUCIFER! NO!" Chloe pulls herself from Michael's grip, sprinting to grab Lucifer's arms as he continues to try and punch the downed and curling man in the face. Michael joins her, helping Chloe pull Lucifer back, giving Chloe the first look at the quickly swelling face that looks very close to Lucifer's own. "Oh my---" 

 

Dark eyes squint up to them, blinking heavily as he shoves himself backwards slightly, staring up towards the three towering forms. 

 

"Gabriel..." Michael breaths out slowly, releasing the slightly calmer Lucifer so that he can kneel by his other, floored brother, "What's happening?" 

 

"The gates broke." It's strange to Chloe's ears to hear a slightly lighter toned voice appear from the man who looks so much like Lucifer, "There were rumours..." His eyes flick to Lucifer, wincing slightly as Lucifer lunges, being caught by Chloe and pulled back slightly again, Chloe mumbling into his ear softly. 

 

"It wasn't Lucifer, if that’s what you're aiming for, Gab." Michael sighs, shaking his head, "He's been helping me." No more details then that is given, and seemingly not needed. Gabriel starts to slowly stumble to his feet, taking the offered hand of Michael, who suddenly pulls the man to his chest, growling lightly, "Let's not just forget the lovely fight you got me in trouble for, hmm, Brother? Don't think that everything will go extremely smoothly. Chloe, can you take Lucifer back to the car? I'll meet you there soon with Gabriel." 

 

"Errrmmmm no... I don't think I'm going to leave you two alone." Chloe raises her eyebrows at the two chest to chest brothers, still holding a slightly calming Lucifer back, who only seemed interested now that Michael wanted to fight with Gabriel, "Look, I can't handle stopping both of you attacking your other brother, so how about we all go back to the car, I'll call some more cars to canvas for anyone else, and we'll get—Gabriel, was it? Gabriel back to Lux to _talk_." 

 

It takes a little more negotiation, arguments on seating arrangements and eventually ending up on letting Lucifer drive, Michael sit in the front and Chloe sitting in the back seat of her own car with the newest angel brother for them to actually start off back towards Lux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE --- I've added a couple of lines to the end of this chapter that I had somehow missed off the last load. Sorry about that!

The ride seems four times longer, the car passing the few Police van's traveling to their called from location to try and find anyone else who was 'wandering' the desert. Chloe had tried her best to make it sound as though they had found some sort of a cult collective traveling the desert who needed help. 

She had tried speaking to all three of them, Gabriel staring at her through narrowed eyes, Michael just shaking his head and Lucifer staring out into the road, gripping the steering wheel so tight Chloe was slightly worried she’d have permanent grooves. Giving up on that fast, Chloe turns to her phone instead, getting updates as the Police search for more Angels in the desert. So preoccupied with this task, she doesn’t notice the car pulling up by Lux until the door is jarred open and Gabriel yanked from the car. 

Quickly she jumps from the car, meaning to settle Lucifer down a little but as she gets out, Chloe hears a loud thud and grunt from Lucifer, the loud rustle of feathers. By the time she gets around the car, Lucifer is on the ground, curled around his stomach slightly, Michael is on his back a good few feet away and Gabriel is nowhere to be seen. Lucifer stumbles to his feet, growling deeply as he looks up towards the skies, obviously thinking about making chase, but before Chloe can grab him, Lucifer is gone in a blast of wind. Sighing deeply, she goes to Michael, helping the Angel to his feet with a slight groan. 

“We’ll have to find them. Luci will rip Gabriel apart.” Michael looks into the sky for a moment before back at Chloe, “Can you pull some strings and trace his cell phone?”

 

The chase across the skies was fast, Lucifer gaining on Gabriel rather quickly. Larger wingspan, a lot more practice. Lucifer doubted that Gabriel had ever been in a sky battle before either, so if it came to that, he would definitely have the upper hand. Gabriel seemed to have a ground chase in mind, as his wings tuck and he plummets to the Earth, very quickly running into one of the spare warehouses he lands near. It’s only a few moments before Lucifer also hits the ground, stepping into the warehouse whilst folding his wings to his back, ready to defend himself. 

The attack is sudden enough to catch Lucifer, a suspected wing smashing across the back of his wings and head, sending him to his hands and knees. There’s quickly a weight on his back, wings attacking either side of his own, as well as fists and a loud yelling to the back of his already sore head. Lucifer shoves himself backwards, flapping his wings to give him enough force to launch Gabriel back, spinning in time to catch the Angel launching at him. 

The surprise to Lucifer is Gabriel’s eyes. If he didn’t know who he was fighting, as obvious as it was, his twin suddenly had very black, almost Demonic eyes. The lapse in attention costs Lucifer greatly, a solid thud as Gabriels wing joint hits the side of his temple, another as Lucifer himself hits the ground. 

 

“According to the reading, Lucifer should be in here…” Chloe nods to Michael, pulling the car to one side and holding out a hand for her phone back, double checking that Michael was reading the device correctly. 

“Alright, lets find our idiot Devil.” They both move towards the large door, Chloe sticking behind Michael since he had the whole ‘invulnerablity’ going for him, unlike his brother. Well, one of his brothers. The sudden bellow and loud clanging chain noises makes the two of them run through the door. 

Gabriel freezes for a second, having been tightening a chain which leads to the ceiling, leading back down to one of Lucifer’s feet, hanging the Devil upside down. Lucifer’s wings are flapping, trying to right the man. Gabriel bolts, Michael taking off after the brother, leaving Chloe and the ever struggling Lucifer. 

“Alright, Lucifer, calm down, I’ll release the chain over hear and lower you down!” Chloe yells, running over to the chain, struggling to get the mechanism going but slowly managing, lowering the grumbling Lucifer down. 

Once hitting the floor, Lucifer immediately uses his magic touch to unlock the chain from around his ankle, eyes flashing red as Michael returns, arms wrapped around a struggling and growling Gabriel. 

“Lock him up. I’ll be having some… _words_ back at Lux!” Lucifer drags the chain over, throwing a couple of loops around Gabriel, effectively trapping the mans wings and arms to his sides, rather uncomfortably by Chloe’s standards, “Detective, theres enough room in your boot for him, isn’t there?”

“Lucifer, I’m not putting him in the boot. Michael will sit in the back with her, he can keep a hold and make sure theres no more escape attempts. Let’s actually get into Lux now and then we can find out exactly what is happening.” "Sure. One condition." Lucifer grumbles, moving to Michael's wriggling bounty and throwing one hard punch, causing Gabriel to slump in the binding chains. " _Now_ he can sit in the car." Deeply sighing, Chloe shakes her head, dragging Lucifer out of the warehouse towards the car, leaving Michael to drag the unconscious Gabriel with him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some beating and fights in this chapter. Fair warn.

Up in Lucifer's penthouse, they set up a chair, re-wrap the chains round Gabriel so that they're around both Gabriel and the chair, securing him as tight as Chloe would allow them to. Lucifer goes off to get himself a bottle of whiskey, returning with one half drunk which Chloe isn't sure was like that beforehand or if the Devil had just downed half of it within seconds. 

 

"His eyes were black." Lucifer throws himself to the sofa, lifting up a trouser leg to give his reddened ankle a rub, "When we fought, I saw them." 

 

"Demonic?" Michael moves over, looking down to Lucifer's ankle and moving over to grab a wet kitchen towel, throwing it over to Lucifer. 

 

"Not something that I've ever seen personally, but I can't imagine anything like that _not_ being Demonic." He winces, wrapping his ankle before looking towards the tied Gabriel, who has started shifting around slightly in his binds. They walk back over, joining the worried looking Chloe, Lucifer places a hand to her shoulder, turning them to look at one another, "Chloe, maybe you should leave." 

 

"Why, so you kill him?" 

 

"No! Just, you know, my whole... _issue_ around you." 

 

"He's not wrong, Chloe. I'd prefer him fully... well, you know, just in case this goes completely wrong." Michael cuts in, still watching over the slowly awakening Gabriel, a slow growl growing from the tied brother. Sighing deeply, Chloe allows Lucifer to guide her into the lift, making him promise to call her if anything goes terribly wrong. Meanwhile, Michael crouches closer to the awakening Gabriel, yelping and jolting backwards as Gabriel's black eyes flash open and his head snaps forwards in an attempt to strike. 

 

Lucifer moves back over, frowning deeply as Gabriel's shoulders shudder and a deep guttural laugh emerges from within the tied angel. His head snaps upright, those black eyes shining out to the brothers, a scary grin stretching across his face. 

 

"Who are you?" Michael frowns, moving to stand next to Lucifer, "I mean, obviously Gabriel is there somewhere, I spoke with him at the crash site, but you are not he." 

 

"Good boy. Big, strong and smart to boot. At least there's one of you." The grin never leaves his face, but long black lines start ebbing across Gabriel's face, following veins down the angels neck and into his shirt, "It has been a long time since I met one with any sense." 

 

Lucifer growls, Michael places a hand to his chest to stop him launching at Gabriel, causing Gabriel to laugh more. 

 

"I think you'll just about do!" 

 

"What does that mean?" Lucifer steps forwards, snarling, " **What does that mean?!** " 

 

A deep shuddering laugh booms from within Gabriel again, his head tipping back until the laugh turns into a painful scream, black smoke bellowing out of him into the sky. Both brothers take a step back, as the smoke takes a direct dive for Michael, passing through Lucifer's stomach to get there. Lucifer drops to his knee's with a yell, his forehead hitting the floor as his hands curl around stomach, groaning as the smoke hits Michael and dives down his throat as Michael yells out in surprise, followed quickly by pain. Lucifer manages to roll in time to see Michael's knee's hit the floor, the black lines climbing his brothers neck and face. Twisting he sees Gabriel slumped forwards, a slow stream of blood running down from his nose. 

 

"Ohhhhhh yeeesssss!!!" Lucifer watches as Michael's body stretches up, arms above his head, an arch to his back as his wings appear, "So much better. Excuse us." 

 

As Michael steps over the curled Lucifer to leave, Lucifer launches, grabbing onto Michael's legs, only to be kicked under the chin enough for his head to snap back harshly. 

 

"Michael, fight this!" He pants harshly, spitting blood from his mouth, watching Michael stride towards the balcony before jumping, "Fight them!" He thumps to his back, staring up to his ceiling as the world pitches and slowly turns black. 

 

\--------------- 

\--------------------- 

\--------- 

 

Lucifer groans deeply as he feels something hitting his legs lightly, the world slowly fading back into vision to see a still chained but toppled Gabriel kicking at him softly. 

 

"Thank father... Lucifer, you have to believe me, brother, this was not me!" Gabriel's eyes are wide, though Lucifer isn't sure if this is due to fear or honesty, "I can explain--- well, I can explain most of it, but some has even myself lost." 

 

Rubbing a hand over his hair, he winces at the rough bloodied tugs, pushing himself to a slumped sit, swaying lightly, "Alright, start talking. What the _Hell_ was that, where the _hell_ is it from and how the _Hell_ do we put it back there??" 

 

"Can you unchain me?" At Lucifer's snort, Gabriel sighs and retreats, "Fair, how about just not laid out then? It's not exactly comfortable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if this is alright.


	5. 5

After a bit (read 'a lot') of whining from Lucifer, and some small glasses (read bottles) of whiskey, Lucifer manhandles Gabriel over to the sofa area, although still chained to the chair, much to Gabriel's chagrin. Slumping himself down into a sofa, Lucifer waves his hand, cocking an eyebrow in expectation. Gabriel sighs deeply, wriggling in discomfort. 

 

"Well, the first part of this isn't exactly... kosher, so to speak." 

 

"Meaning?" 

 

"I wasn't there. I can only tell you what I was told." 

 

"Let me guess." Lucifer growls deeply, leaning forwards towards Gabriel, tilting his head and squinting his eyes, "It's _all my fault_???" 

 

Gabriel shrinks slightly, eyes widening as his brothers eyes flash red. "Well, sort of yes. I mean, not really, but maybe sort of? Look, from what I was told, when you left Hell, you weren't the only thing that left." 

 

"Well, no, Maze was with me." 

 

"No, not _your_ Demon, but... something else. Something older, much older than even ourselves, something no one knew the name of, until they introduced themselves forcefully." 

 

"Yes, yes, cut with the dramatic pausing Gabriel." 

 

"They call themselves **Leviathan**. They claim to be the first things sent to Hell itself. Of course, they introduced themselves via Castiel and trying to take over Heaven, so you can just imagine the sort of greeting that received." Gabriel gives a small chuckle before sighing, "Cas started fighting them, something about reclaiming Hell for their own, he fought them and they tried to drown him. Or at least that’s when I stopped listening and became a little more--- well, they decided they'd give me a test run. Can't remember much that happened, other than punching Michael in the face, fought with a few lower angels, travelled down to your old home a few times and bullied some lower demons then apparently went back up to try and simply destroy heaven... Which is possibly happening, what with all the falling. They nicely let me experience that one." 

 

"Trust me, it’s a lot worse with broken and chained wings." Lucifer grumbles in return, before moving to start unchaining Gabriel. Once the chains fall, he wanders off to the bar top, pouring out two glasses of whatever hits his palm first. Passing by the slowly straightening Gabriel, Lucifer shoves the glass into his chest before continuing on to sit back on the sofa, shoving his leg up onto the coffee table. He grabs out his phone, scrunching up his face before dialling Chloe to explain what had happened. 

 

\------------- 

\------------- 

 

Chloe was not pleased, to say the least. She had openly berated Lucifer down the phone and was on her way to do it in person when suddenly Michael had suddenly appeared in front of her car door. She halts, staring with widened eyes at the curious head tilted angel who in turn stares back at her. 

 

"Oh... heeeyyyyy Michael!" Chloe tries to seem natural, smiling lopsidedly, "You scared me! Haha!" 

 

He doesn't respond, other than to smile a wide grin before he suddenly takes off again, wings causing a giant gust of wind to send Chloe stumbling slightly. Chloe immediately calls Lucifer back, breathing heavily now that Not-Michael was gone. 

 

"Lucifer, Michael was here--- no, he just terrified me, stared at me, grinned and left... nearly knocked me over with the gust from his wings though..." Chloe listens for a moment as Lucifer rambles on about Gabriel, some form of a black cloud, Michael being possessed and to come back to Lux before managing to get a word in, "Lucifer, I have to go back home, Dan is dropping off Trixie and someone has to be there for her --- no, Lucifer, she still isn't old enough to stay by herself. Look, I'm going to drive home now, I'll call you when I'm there if that makes you feel better. Alright, goodbye for now, Lucifer." 

 

\---------- 

\--------- 

 

The drive was a little tense for Chloe, the sense of slight dread filling her the closer she got to home. Quickly she arrives and jumps from her car, gasping slightly as she sees her door cracked slightly open. Moving back into Detective mode, she pulls her gun from her holster, slowly moving into her own living room, checking every room as she moves. She moves to around the sofa to jump slightly when she sees the collapsed form of Dan between the TV and sofa. Kneeling, she checks for a pulse, sighing in relief when she feels it and sees Dan's eyelids flicker slightly. 

 

"Dan? Hey, Dan, come on, wake up." 

 

"Trix...?" He rumbles out, wincing and squinting up. 

 

Within a second, Chloe's mind races. Where is Trixie? She moves quickly to her daughter's room, eyes tearing up when she realises that she's checked most of the house and her daughter was nowhere to be seen. 

 

"Oh god, Dan, Trixie is missing!" She grabs out her phone, re-dialling Lucifer in a panic, "Lucifer, Dan's been knocked out, Trixie is missing!" 

 

\-------- 

\---------- 

 

Within minutes, Lucifer and his brother are pushing their way through the door, Lucifer moving straight to wrap his arms around the panicking Chloe, who immediately wraps herself around him in return, crying into his chest. 

 

"We'll find her, Chloe." 

 

"Would Michael hurt this child?" Gabriel asks, tipping his head softly. 

 

"No, Michael adores Trix..." Chloe mumbles, glancing over to the awkward looking angel. That was fair enough, she thinks to herself, since technically this is the first time she's met Gabriel _as_ Gabriel. 

 

"Has he been here before?" Lucifer frowns deeply, having previously thought it strange for Michael to even know where Chloe and Trixie lived. 

 

"He asked me not to tell you..." Chloe mumbles, stepping back to wipe off her face, looking slightly sheepish, "He was worried you'd make fun of him for wanting to hang around with a child." 

 

"Well I would have, but that is hardly the point, sneaky little Angel." Lucifer sighs deeply, shaking his head softly "Alright, so assuming that it's Michael who's taken Trixie, where would he take her?" 

 

"But it's not him right now, is it? You said he's possessed by some black cloud thing?" 

 

"I can remember things from the first few days of being possessed," Gabriel replies, stepping slightly closer, "I could control how they reacted for a short while, they slowly took over." 

 

A grunting groan from the sofa causes Lucifer and Gabriel to jump, Lucifer taking on a defensive position, pushing Chloe behind him as she laughs softly, "It's just Dan, Lucifer." 

 

"Daniel?" Lucifer frowns and pads over, looking at the giant bruise flourishing across Dan's cheek, smirking lightly, "Cast into a den of Lions, once again there, Daniel." 

 

Gabriel sniggers slightly, shaking his head softly when Chloe looks at him in confusion, Dan squinting in return at Lucifer. 

 

"Why'd Michael hit me?" 

 

"He's not himself right now, Douche. Relax, let the big men take care of it." Lucifer rolls his eyes, wandering back over towards the two others, Dan sinking back into the couch with a muffled groan, "He'll be out for a while yet, if that bruising is anything to go by." 

 

"Ok, so we know for sure Michael has the child." Gabriel frowns, "So where would he go? Did they have a place they went or anything?" 

 

Chloe thinks for a moment, running a hand through her hair before her eyes widen slightly, "There's a part of the beach that’s privatised, it has a few huts for people who pay to go there. Michael bought one a little while back so that he and Trix could go and relax in the sun with his wings out!" 

 

"Sounds like our best option right now, tell us where it is, we'll go check it out." 

 

"Not on your life am I staying home whilst you go chasing my daughter, Lucifer!" 

 

"Chloe, we have no idea how much control Michael has---" 

 

"So, it's probably better for the mother of the child he adores to go in, rather than the brothers he knows will hunt him down." Gabriel inputs, backing off as Lucifer flashes his Devil eyes towards him in anger, "We can still be there, just not right there... you know, up a bit." He looks into the ceiling with a nod, looking back down to raise his brows at Lucifer. 

 

"Alright, fine, but one sign of aggression from him towards you and I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

At some point, Chloe would love the world to explain how exactly she kept ending up with multiple angels (and one ex-Angel now Devil) in her car. She had delegated them both to the back seat of the car after a small brotherly argument had broken out about who got to ride shotgun, causing a lot of whining and now a quiet drive. She wasn't entirely sure why she didn't do it more often, just to shut Lucifer up. The drive to the beach huts is only about ten minutes, though the way Chloe drives it, they arrive in around seven. All three jump from the car, the men looking around before nodding and shooting up into the air, seemingly out of sight to Chloe's eyes. 

 

Breathing deeply, Chloe starts off towards the huts, eyes darting into each room she passes, heading towards the last secluded hut, Michael's hut. She hears Trixie softly humming from inside and slowly pushes open the door, eyes widening at the scene before her. The hut is open roof, without windows, giving privacy with plenty of space to sunbathe, which Michael seems to be taking to his advantage, laid out on the floor as he is, wings spread to each wall. He doesn't seem to notice the new addition to the room, too busy purring lightly as Trixie sits on his bare back, grooming the back of the wings gently. 

 

Trixie's eyes meet her mothers, widening slightly before the little girl shakes her head softly, moving a finger to her lips before returning to the wings, humming along with the purring Michael. Above the door, obviously curious on what was happening in the hut, Lucifer's head comically appears, peaking over the wall before frowning and landing, shaking his wings away into where ever they hide. He quietly joins the room, watching Trixie with curious eyes before waving his hand to Chloe, pointing towards Michael's head. 

 

Black smoke escapes in tiny amounts with each purr, a slight shudder following through his body as Trixie moves to dig her hands further into his feathers, more of the black pouring from Michael with each stroke. Both Lucifer and Chloe look towards one another before Chloe tugs him back softly, sliding them to sit by the wall, watching how this goes. 

 

\--------- 

\--------- 

 

They sit for around three quarters of an hour, before Michael's wings ruffle themselves a touch, Trixie moving off the Angel's back, watching him slowly stand. Michael turns, eyes blinking towards the two sat on the floor, who slowly take to standing, Chloe reaching out for Trixie slowly, wrapping her arms around her daughter securely. 

 

"Brother?" 

 

"Lucifer." Michael smiles lightly, then coughs, watching more black escape and fly up into the air, "I think they're pretty much gone... maybe a couple of stragglers, but not enough for control or anything." 

 

"A big cloud left before you got here." Trixie mumbles into her mother's arms, "Don't be angry with Michael, mummy, he didn't let the mean cloud people hurt me." 

 

Michael in turn looks sheepish from where he stands, shrugging away his wings in turn of grabbing up his jumper and sliding it on, practically hiding himself in it. 

 

"I'm--" 

 

"No. It's fine, Michael, it wasn't your fault." 

 

"No, I should have tried harder." Michael growls at himself, clenching his fists tight and turning away, shaking his head hard, "I'm supposed to be a warrior, I'm not supposed to just give in, be caught by it all---" 

 

"But you weren't." Gabriel choses now to land flat out between them all, padding towards Michael, "You didn't give in. You found someone you knew grounded you. Sure, you kidnapped her and knocked out what I'm assuming is her Sire, but you knew, somewhere in your head, that the little human would help you. Seems like the Decker girls have effects on more than just the Devil." 

 

Chloe glances over at Lucifer, who looks like he would love nothing more than to punch his brother right now before shaking her head softly, "Let's just get back to Lux, we can talk more there." 

 

\----- 

\------ 

 

The chat seems to be mostly calming Michael down about the whole kidnapping side of things, Chloe explaining multiple times that this will not stop him from coming to see Trixie. Not that she could stop her little monkey from seeing her favourite Angel anyways, she would just find a way to sneak out and Chloe would prefer that not to be the case. After a couple of hours and a rather large amount of drinking, Linda is also invited to have a private chat with Michael also, who does her job fantastically and calms Michael back down, appearing back without the Angel but smiling softly. 

 

"He's napping. He may have a panic attack when he wakes up, but hopefully the talking settles his mind enough. He's still having trouble believing that people trust him, but he's a lot better than he would have been had this happened a couple of months ago." Linda accepts the drink, nodding slightly at who she believes to be Lucifer before doing a double glance and narrowing her eyes, "You're not Lucifer. Who are you?" 

 

"Gabriel. The third. We think it's just the three of us anyways." Gabriel winks, taking a seat across form Linda, smirking lightly, "Me and Luci are basically identical, bar our wings---" 

 

"Mine are bigger." 

 

"--- shut up. Michael is the more fraternal than identical, but its more just hair colour and eyes. Honestly, I think we were dad's genealogy test, see how different but the same we could be." Gabriel continues over the smirking Lucifer, shaking his head softly, "In any case, I should get gone. Heaven's gates to fix and all." 

 

With another drink, he gives Lucifer a hand to shake, yanking the non-hugging Devil into a one-armed hug forcefully, laughing when he gets a punch to the side for his troubles. "Tell Michael I said bye, and that if he needs anything, just yell for me. The offer stands for you too, but I doubt you'll use it." He winks, Lucifer snorting softly and shaking his head, turning to watch Gabriel wander off to the balcony, wings spreading before he leaps and is gone from sight. 

 

"You realise your child had snuck back to snuggle with my brother, right, Detective?" 

 

Chloe frowns, turning to the table which had seated Trixie, now empty and sighs heavily, "She's gotten a lot better at sneaking about since hanging around you two." 

 

"Oi, don't blame me for your sneaky spawn!" Lucifer laughs, sitting himself where Gabriel had sat previously, glancing across to Linda with a smile, "I must thank you for the home visit, Doctor." 

 

"It's fine, Lucifer. Would you also like to talk?" 

 

"Maybe later. I'll be at our next meeting, don't panic. I think I'm alright for now..." He smiles softly, leaning back to watch Chloe go and peek in on the napping Angel, raising a brow in curiosity when she returns. 

 

"He's like... his wings are around them." 

 

"Protective cocoon." Lucifer nods, laughing softly, "He really likes your spawn... not in a bad way." He frowns, hastening to add, "I mean, not sexually or anything, just like, she's possibly one of the only children he's ever had around him since being in Silver City and---" 

 

"Relax Lucifer, I didn't think Michael was going to be a paedophile or anything. I trust you guys to protect her." Chloe leans across to place a hand to Lucifer's knee softly, smiling, "Now I think the guy with the bar needs to get the ladies some drinks." 

 

Lucifer stands, laughing at Chloe, "Your wish is my command, my lady! What is it you desire?" He winks, smirking as Chloe laughs in return. 

 

"You know that doesn't work on me, Lucifer!" 

 

"Ahh, but it works on Linda!" 

 

"Lucifer, behave and get your nice drinks." 

 

The Devil laughs once more, conceding and moving to collect the drinks required, accepting his place of servant for the females tonight, whilst the Angel and child napped. 

 

_Finish._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done, I think. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly plot mix from Supernatural Season 8 Final, but shouldn't mix in overly here on out. The story 'Lost Brothers' was completely supposed to be a stand alone, so this may not be any good at all, but I'm giving it a go.


End file.
